1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having an optical sensor and a backlight.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display, the light-emitting luminance of a backlight is switched depending on ambient brightness in a position at which the display is placed. In an attempt to achieve such control, an optical sensor is disposed inside a plastic cover with a window formed in the front face of the plastic cover. External light is allowed to reach the optical sensor from the outside of the device through the window, so that the optical sensor measures the intensity of the external light. Then, based on the results of measurements by the optical sensor, the light-emitting luminance of the backlight is switched (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-96890 (1998) (FIG. 1)).
However, in such a conventional liquid crystal display, since the window needs to be provided in the front face of the plastic cover, the resulting problems are in that an unnecessary area is required for forming the window, and in that an unnecessary limitation is imposed on the product design.